All That Could Have Been
by AThousandLifetimes
Summary: Little One-Shot: What could have been if Cato and Clove had survived the Arena


**Hey guuuuuys guess what? :D**

**Today I was listening to a Thousand years by Christina Perri and realized I had promised you a Clato OS after Unbreakable.  
**

**Here it is! I wrote all afternoon, I hope you'll like it.  
**

**Kind of fluffly I guess?  
**

* * *

I see it, only a few meters away. One of the pure white houses in the Victor Village, with its high rooftop and shiny green door. I've always wanted to live in one of these big residences reserved to the Games' Victors, and even though they have been canceled a decade ago, taken down by a rebellion, people were allowed to keep their houses in the Village. Except, they don't have a special meaning or anything, they're just houses, as beautiful as the rest of the now rebuilt district.

There are cries inside, and running sounds. I stop, leaning on the doorway, looking over the bar that separates the hall of the living. One of the tiny creatures responsible for the noises races to the kitchen and sees me.

"Mummy!" she shrieks. Her light brown curls bounce as she makes her ways to me. I laugh lightly, picking her up

"Hey lovely"

I'm far from the one I was, fifteen years ago in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Against all odds, I'm now holding my little girl in my arms, her gripping my neck and leaning her small head on my chest. But I know I couldn't have had her if it hadn't been for him.

"Spes! Spes!" she calls out.

Her little brother takes hesitant baby steps to us. He's only three years old and does not know how to walk properly, but he still tries. He's a fighter, like his father. Him staying a kid a little longer doesn't matter. He doesn't have to grow up quick, there's no more threat hanging above him.

He watches the ground closely like something could burst from the cellar to prevent him from continuing his way. Only when he falls he lifts his blonde head to me.

"Mum" he babbles.

A nice warmth spreads in my chest. _Yes little_, I want to say, _I'm your mum_. Because these two are so much better than the one I was as a teenager. One day they'll learn what I've done, how viciously I murdered these people and I can only pray for them to forgive me. But right now they're still so innocent, so carefree that each one of their appearance spreads a wide smile on my face.

"You see Mum's arms are full Spes. Come here"

He slowly lifts the boy from the floor and takes him carefully in his strong arms. This way, the likeness between them is undeniable. Same blonde hair, same straight nose and thin lips. But the eyes, the eyes are mine; the dusty green shade that cannot be mistaken with his father's icy blue.

Seeing them, I can't fully regret being part of the Games. I guess it's fate, all was written.

If I hadn't volunteered this day, I would not have met Cato. I would not have fallen in love, we would not have tricked the Gamemakers to stay alive both. The rebellion would not have started and none of these kids would be here. I would not be happy.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey" I answer, kissing his lips lightly

"Ugh, that's gross!" I laugh and pull the little girl up in my arms

"Avis, what did we say about bad words?" Cato scolds her gently

"Sorry"

"I like that better" he smiles

"Shower time now for you little lady!" I inform

"Muuuuuuum…" she scowls

"Don't you want to be pretty?"

"I don't mind being ugly" she sighs

"But I do, so go up there, and quick!" I kiss her forehead as she climbs the stairs.

Cato has already put her brother to bed and I crash on the sofa, soon feeling his arm wrapping my shoulders.

"Seven years old and she already snaps like her mother" he smirks

I shake my head; years ago I told Brutus the same before meeting my prep team.

"I just hope she won't turn out like me" I whisper.

I always have this fear that my children will one day become as blood thirsty and vicious as their parents once were.

"She won't" I can hear in his voice he's not smiling anymore "Clove, you've been raised this way; neither Avis or Spes was or will ever be. You should not worry about that."

"I was a monster"

"We all were. But they won't. They're not growing up in the same time we have, they have no idea of what it was like"

"What will they think when they find out?" My voice derails and I stare through my tears into his eyes, looking for an answer.

"They'll understand. They've only got the best of us both" he strokes my cheek, the way he did in the Arena.

I smile a little. I don't know why, but I believe him. It will be okay.

"I love you" I whisper

"More than yesterday?"

"More than yesterday"

He kisses me, gently and the feeling is comforting. Through the years, no matter what happened he didn't let me down.

I rest my head in the small place between his shoulder and his neck. The secure feeling is the same as the one I had, resting against him this way fifteen years sooner.

"They'll be alright Clove. They'll do great things, they'll be good person"

"You're good. You're good for me"

He grabs my hand and we tangle our fingers together, like nothing could ever break them apart.

"You've always been for me Little Lamb. Always"

* * *

I've heard people back in Two say that when you die, you relive important moments of your life.

_But what if nothing out of the Arena ever mattered? _I ask myself.

I guess I just answered that. It's not the past you see flashing before your life, but your future. At least, all that could have been.

* * *

**I can hear you from here**

**"_Gooooosh isn't that girl able to write a happy ending for once?_" No I'm not, that's why all my classmates thought I was a psycho when my teacher read one of my essays.  
**

**I hope you liked it nonetheless because I enjoyed writing it! :D  
**

**I thought about rewriting Clove's death -for the third time *cough cough*- from Cato's POV this time. What do you guys think? Yay or Nay?  
**

**Oh, and if by the way there are any new readers who didn't follow me on Unbreakable : Hi, who ever you are, I love you :D  
**

**Tell me your thoughts!  
**

**French bread and love  
**


End file.
